Water containing devices are often used within buildings or dwellings. These buildings may encompass both residential and commercial buildings. These water containing devices can include any type of tankless water heater, wall mounted condensing or non-condensing boilers, steam generators or any other wall mounted equipment or devices that contain or transfer water or liquid that may require leak protection or drainage.
Traditionally there have not been drain pans available or used in conjunction with tankless water heaters or with other wall mounted equipment requiring them. Most plumbing codes require the use of a drain pan for water heaters when they are installed in a structure where a leak from the water heater or its piping could cause damage to the wall or surrounding structure.
Common practice among installers of these water containing products often results in the omitting of a drain pan altogether or use of a floor mounted drain pan designed for different equipment and is not designed for or compatible with the installed water containing product, especially to the extent required to satisfy plumbing and building codes or a code official.